Mindblowing?
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Er... Just PWP threesome. Spock/Kirk/McCoy. Graphic and descriptive. Definite Mature. Friendship because I'm not sure if just sex really counts as romance. Or, really, if it counts as Friendship... :


Seriously M. Perhaps higher rating than that. ;) And Mindblowing because I didn't know what else to call it other than _threesome-between-mccoy-spock-and-jim-and-totally-pwp._

Which it is. Totally PWP. Well, I suppose the plot IS the sex... but yeah. Originally for Star Trek XI kink meme on LiveJournal.

Enjoy!

* * *

Really, he supposes he should have expected it. Jim can't go for very long without cornering him and trying _something_ – but this, _this_, with Jim's bruising cock in his ass, his own throbbing red against the bed, and Spock behind them both and pressed so deep that Jim can't even speak…

This was not what the good doctor had expected when he woke up. And how the hell had _Spock_ gotten involved with Jim's evil, perverse plans in the first place?

Maybe when he could think straight he'd ask about it. But for now…

Jim was making guttural noises in his ear, breath uneven and short and gasping. Bones was sure he wasn't doing much better, sweating and moaning and enjoying it despite the fact that he was being rubbed raw by the friction against the damn mattress because that goddamn green-blood hobgoblin was being so—

Oh. _Oh, Mr. Spock!_

…He wasn't actually sure if he cried that part out, but he felt Jim's teeth on his neck, on his back, fingernails raking across too many sensitive spots for him to properly concentrate, and then two hands were wrapping around his cock and it burned a little at the speed but he didn't mind because he was just about there and everything had spots and he was sure he sounded like Jim, moaning like Jim, but it was so good, _so good_, and he didn't want it to stop.

His stomach was sticky and wet and he wasn't as hard as he had been but that didn't matter because Jim was still in him, hard and long and _aching_. And Spock… McCoy wondered if he was actually breathing, because he didn't even look like he was _sweating_ and god did that Vulcan have stamina!

Jim slowed down, or he would have, had he been in control, but Spock was, and Spock seemed to have no intentions of slowing down because he was still going at that same damn frantic speed. And then there was something warm in him, spreading, and he knew by the way Jim rocked his hips that he'd just come and it was leaking out but Jim was still in him, half-hard and it was making noises that made McCoy want to start all over again.

Jim collapsed against him, still thrusting, but Bones suspected that had more to do with the Vulcan playing jackhammer with his ass because he was pretty sure that Jim had just passed out.

It was too awkward to twist to see him, and with the momentum Spock kept placing on him he was sure that if he tried to roll out from under them, he might break something. He had Jim's hand at least, and the pulse was slowing down to normal, which was probably good. Bones wasn't sure, his doctor senses failing him as he heard Jim squeak painfully.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? He's out Spock!"

The pummeling stop, erratic pulses twitching through him at the suddenness of it and Spock, he was sure, was about to apologize. But Jim – who didn't seem to be unconscious after all – wouldn't have it.

He thrust his ass in the air, pulling out of McCoy with a sound like suction, causing the Vulcan to gasp and Bones to gasp and it would have been so damn something-or-other if they hadn't come slamming back down into him again, Jim limp but slick against him, skin sliding on skin and smacking as the Vulcan became even _rougher_ and Bones was sure he heard _snarling_ and _damn was that fucking hot_ and Jim was panting harsh words into his back and _please-ugh! Please don't stop don't stop don't you dare fucking stop you fucking idiot god-please!_

Jim actually screamed when Spock came in him, a thrust as hard as possible and he was almost positive Jim had split in two and he reminded himself to check that out later to make sure there wasn't too much damage.

And then Jim was falling beside him, looking sated and overall happy, and then he saw – despite the darkness – a slick green cock, slowly softening, wet and gleaming and he wondered how he'd never wanted that and how the hell had Spock hidden that so well?

They were messy, Bones knew, and it'd be a bitch to clean up later, but he was so happy and sated like Jim and he just didn't care…

No one mentioned it the next day that Jim was carefully neglecting sitting in his Captain's Chair, but Bones was certain that Spock got some kind of repressed Vulcan glee from the thought that he'd caused it and vaguely wondered if he'd ever get the chance to avoid sitting down.


End file.
